


the Coffee Shop is for rookies

by JenJo



Series: 52 Short Stories in 52 Weeks [27]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Coffee Shop, F/F, Pre-Relationship, Undercover Natasha, rookie sharon carter, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJo/pseuds/JenJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharon had yet to determine if the Coffee Shop was punishment or not.<br/>By the end of this shift, she might just come to view it as the best thing about SHIELD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the Coffee Shop is for rookies

**Author's Note:**

> Week 28: A story that ends at sunrise.  
> Also incorporated a prompt from fuckyeahcharacterdevelopment on tumblr:  
> You walked into my shop, ordered three black coffees like you were on a coffee run for your friends or something, and then shotgunned them one after another right in front of me and I am concerned

Sharon had yet to determine if she was being punished or tested.

She had been in SHIELD for two weeks, having been taken straight after graduating from the Academy. Her name hadn’t gotten her any favours; it was her marks getting her further than others her age. The first week was basic testing, fitness, health. The second week was the Coffee Shop.

The rumours were that being put on the Coffee Shop was a test to see if you could read people quickly. Other people said that it was punishment for a wrong thing. But Sharon hadn’t had any time to warrant punishment, had she?

Coffee Shop was a week long assignment, overnight shift. Ten pm to six am; hardly anyone turned up. And Sharon supposed that that was part of the test; stake-outs were often long and tedious.

It was the same routine every night; Sharon relieved a man who called himself Jasper, who had given her a quick run through of the equipment, before wishing her good luck with a knowing smirk. 

That was three hours ago, and Sharon hadn’t seen a person since.  _ At least this is my final shift _ , she thought.

Sharon had cleaned every table in the place, figuring that leaving the place cleaner than it had been when she arrived would only serve to benefit her, right?

She was standing behind the counter, mentally going through the routine of making a coffee, when the sound of the bell over the door turned her attention away.

“Welcome to the Coffee Shop,” Sharon smiled brightly, just like she saw in other places. “What can I get for you this fine evening?”

Sharon was not surprised by the low glare she received from the customer; it was one am. It was  _ not  _ a fine evening; rain had been slowly pouring all day, and the customer’s brown hair was definitely dripping.

The customer though? She was  _ fine _ .

_ No Carter, no being interested in the customers. _

The customer remained expressionless as she spoke. “3 coffees. Large. Black.”

“3 large black coffees, coming right up. Seven fifty,” the woman handed over cash; Sharon entered it into the til, before turning to the coffee machine. The customer, who Sharon decided to dub Hot Russian, thanks to the woman’s accent, stood leaning against the counter, looking as though she was about to fall asleep.

“Late shift?” Sharon looked over at Hot Russian, who simply shrugged a shoulder. Sharon turned back to the coffee machine, understanding the lack of conversation. It  _ was  _ one am, and Hot Russian was clearly on a coffee run. Sharon made sure to make the coffees extra hot, so that they’d survive the trip to wherever Hot Russian worked.

Sharon put the three coffees into a tray, and then placed the tray in front of Hot Russian. “Three large black coffees.”

Hot Russian stood up a little straighter, and then took the coffees out of the tray, lining them up in a row on the counter. Sharon watched in horror as Hot Russian picked up the first coffee, and drained it in five seconds.

“Uh,” Sharon stared wide eyed as Hot Russian picked up the second coffee, and drained it even faster.

“I don’t think-” Sharon raised a hand, watching as Hot Russian drained the final cup.

Hot Russian wiped her mouth on the back of her hand, closed her eyes for a moment, then focused on Sharon for perhaps the first time since walking into the shop.

“Thanks for that,” Hot Russian smiled, while Sharon stood there open mouthed.

“Huh?”

Hot Russian laughed, leaning on the counter confidently. “Not used to people shotgunning black coffee?”

“Not used to seeing  _ anyone  _ shotgun  _ any  _ coffee,” Sharon admitted, shaking her head. “Not very common around here. Or anywhere, as far as I knew.”

Hot Russian tilted her head to the side, assessing Sharon. “Haven’t travelled much?”

“Not exactly,” Sharon shrugged lightly; no need to go telling every hot person who walked into the place her life story.  _ Pretty sure telling the customers that I’m a secret agent is a no-no. _

“Shame,” Hot Russian shrugged a shoulder again. “Pretty woman like you, should travel more.”

“Pretty?” Sharon was no stranger to flirting, but this was pretty open.

Hot Russian raised an eyebrow. “You don’t think you are pretty?”

Sharon couldn’t stop the laugh escaping her mouth. “I’m just not used to such open flirting, is all.”

“Is it unwelcome?” Hot Russian stood up straight, and Sharon instinctively took a step closer. Hot Russian quirked her lip.

“Not unwelcome, just unexpected is all.”  _ And probably against the rules. But what the hell, the customer started it. I’m simply being  _ friendly  _ with her.  _

“Understandable,” Hot Russian nodded, and leant back on the counter. “I am Natalia.”

“Sharon,” Sharon held out a hand, which Hot Rus-  _ Natalia  _ took firmly. Sharon’s name tag listed her name as Sharon, which seemed to add to the whole ‘this place is a test’ vibe. 

“Sharon, means plain,” Natalia shook her head. “But you are not plain. You are the opposite. Very not plain.”

“Beautiful, is what we would say,” Sharon suggested. Natalia smiled widely.

“Is right word,” Natalia let her gaze roam up and down what she could see of Sharon. “Very beautiful.”

“Thank you, you’re not so bad yourself.”

Natalia’s smile turned flirtatious. “Good. I have nowhere I need to be anytime soon; do you mind if I stay?”

“Not at all.”

 

~~~

 

Only one other customer came in through the shift- a woman with blond hair, who looked ready to collapse. (Her order of a triple black coffee did not surprise Sharon one bit.)

She had given Natalia a funny look, before leaving again. Natalia had offered what felt to Sharon like a secret smile.

“Most people, when they see you, will automatically cast you in one of three ways: one, lust. Two, friend. Three, enemy.”

“Then what did that woman cast you as?”

Natalia had laughed. “I’m not sure. I think she needs much more coffee before judging anyone.”

“I think her order says a lot about her.”

Natalia had raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“Nobody orders a triple black coffee. She was fishing for information.”

“Interesting.” Natalia looked at her watch. “Five thirty, I should be leaving. It was lovely meeting you, Sharon.”

“The pleasure was all mine, Natalia. I hope to see you again.”

Natalia gave Sharon one last lingering look before leaving. “I hope so too.”

 

~~~

 

Sharon was cleaning the counter a little after six when Maria Hill walked in, followed by Nick Fury himself.

“Report, Agent.”

Sharon stood a little straighter, looking Fury in his eye. “Two customers. The first, female, brown hair. Just past one am. Ordered three large black coffees, before drinking all three in front of me. The second, female, blonde hair. Four am. Ordered a triple black coffee, didn’t taste it before leaving.”

“What do you make of the customers?”

Sharon blinked,  _ so this  _ was  _ a test _ , before answering. “The blonde was one of yours.”

“And the brunette?”

“Just a nice lady.”

The door opened before Fury could ask anything else. In walked a blond man and a red haired woman. The man walked straight behind the counter, making himself a coffee while the woman stood next to Fury.

“Barton,” he began, but the woman shook her head.

“Don’t bother, his ears aren’t in,” when Fury turned to her, the woman shrugged. “Can’t stop him from getting his coffee.”

“Should have known,” Fury muttered, while Sharon stared at the woman. “Something wrong Agent?”

“Natalia,” Sharon said. The woman smiled.

“It’s Natasha, actually.” When Fury turned to her, she smiled. “I couldn’t resist, Sir.”

“While you’re here, assessment?”

“She’s got potential,” Natasha smiled at Sharon. “With some training, she could be one of our best.”

Fury pondered that as Clint finished making his coffee, and walked to Natasha. It was then that he noticed Maria and Fury.

“Oh,” he took a drink from his coffee to hide from Fury.

“I’ll be seeing you later for your debrief, Barton.”

Clint saluted Fury with his coffee, before turning and leaving. “Come on Nat.”

“I’ll see you around,” Natasha smiled at Sharon, before leaving with Clint.

“Hi praise from her.”

Sharon, who had been watching after Natasha, turned to Fury. “Sir?”

“That was the Black Widow.” Fury smiled at Sharon’s expression. “Yeah, she’s real. And she thinks you have potential. So do I. Looks like you’ll have a bright future at SHIELD.”

Fury turned and left the room. Maria stepped forward, holding out a hand. “You can take off the apron now. You have training at one pm, I suggest you get some rest. Welcome to the rest of your life, Agent.”

When Sharon exited the Coffee Shop, slipping on a pair of sunglasses to protect from the glare of the rising sun, she saw Natasha sitting on a bench outside, Clint next to her inhaling his coffee. Sharon paused, and Natasha looked up, lips turning up in a smirk.

_ Oh this is going to be fun _ , Sharon thought as she offered her own smirk.  _ So much fun. _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Let me know what you think, & see all you awesome people next week :)


End file.
